gawainsfandomcom-20200214-history
SirGawain8
(NOTE: This page was moved to this wiki because of the Kart Kingdom Hacker Wars. This page will now serve as an archive.) SirGawain8 is a very popular user, who started playing ever since the first day of Kart Kingdom. Many users consider him as one of the most popular players in Kart Kingdom, and he has a lot of rare items in Kart Kingdom, making him a very rare player. He can be seen on this very wiki, and is one of the mods of this wiki. Most users call him Gawain, because that is his name in real life. Many users consider him one of the most popular players on Kart Kingdom. Causes for popularity A main cause for him being popular is because he has about 18 million files from PBS KIDS, PBS KIDS ISLAND, WTTW, Wyoming PBS, WUFT, KCET, Wisconsin Public Television, WFYI, Lakeshore PBS, WYCC, Milwaukee PBS, WGN, WMAQ, Guam PBS, Vermont PBS, Maine PBS, Hawaii PBS, Alaska PBS, Panhandle PBS, Rocky Mountains PBS, PBS KIDS Bookworm Bunch, Rhode Island PBS, Nine PBS, PBS KIDS GO!, Yahoo, Bing, Cartoon Studio, PBS KIDS PLAY!, PBS, Kart Kingdom, Animal Jam, Club Penguin, Club Penguin Rewritten, Penguin Chat, Penguin Chat 3, Youtube, Firefox, Google, Poptropica, Kmart, Vintage penguin, Minecraft, Prankster Planet, Target, Amazon, etc. Most of them are screen shots from PBS KIDS though, but a rising amount is coming from The Wayback Machine. Another reason he is very popular is because he is very nice and makes many friends. Blog History Gawain's first comment on the blog was "Pbs kids go", he was in a old account also, the reason he only said "pbs kids go" and nothing else for a few days because at one time, he didn't even know how to type and spell well. Accomplishments He has found ten secret codes, three by himself (One of the three with his grandmother), and seven duet and trio. These include the codes Lakesand, Basinlong, Pbsvan, Kspsapple, etc, not including the about 100 other unreleased items he found or found them before they were released. He also has watched and played PBS KIDS for 10 and a half years, and he still does. For the month of December, Gawain will try to double the amount of files he has. On December 12th, 2017, he got more than 1,000 files. On December 15th, 2017, he got more than 500 files. On December 16th, 2017, he got about 2000 files. On December 17th, 2017, he got about 1,400 files. On December 18th, 2017, he got about 1,000 files. On December 19th, 2017, he got about 500 files. On December 20th, 2017, he got about 100 files He got about 300 files from December 20th, 2017, to December 22th, 2017. On December 24th, 2017, he got about 500 files. For the rest of December, he got about 5,000 files. The estimate of the amount of files he got in December 2017, is around 10,000 (This includes files that he got from December 1, 2017, to December 11th, 2017). Hacking History and Miscellaneous Unfortunately, he was hacked in March, appearing to cyber bully elks447. But he, thankfully, did not lose his account. He predicts it was a kid in his area because he lost his password paper, but it could have also been LAHM. He also collects PBS KIDS bumpers. As soon as Gus gave out the Jet Hair for the 2017 Back to Bortron 7 event many users started to copy him, but Gawain is fine with that. He is going to stay in Kart Kingdom till the end. Plans and Ideas He planned to make Kart Kingdom Rewritten when Kart Kingdom ends, but all plans of the game had been shut down when he found out about the cost for servers. It would be about $40,000, so he cancelled it. Likes and Dislikes He lives in Illinois and loves the song writer/singer John Mayer as well. He is seen in Kart Kingdom and friends with just about everyone expect mean users and hackers. He used to dislike new users, but he changed, and he will try to respond to everyone on the blog. He doesn't really like the new PBS KIDS shows though, the only one he is ok with was Nature Cat (Due to the fact Nature Cat had an episode of them in Chicago) Activity He has around 3600 friends in Kart Kingdom, and he is on about every day or so as well, right now he online a lot, and he is also posting comments quite a bit. Animation KKFOREVER was an animation that he was going to do starting Summer of 2017, but its on hiatus at the moment. It is unknown when it will actually begin. Some are the reasons are due to episodes having to be maybe shorter then he thought they could be, and also due to cringy scripts, so he may just do a 5-10 minute episode every week or so with some of the scripts, and he may make fun of stuff like how KK had a desert event but still didn't add a Desert Area that the creators confirmed was coming in the future. Another reason it was put on hiatus was due to stressful events, including when one of the dogs he grew up with (Gus), died. Sirgawain8 also has his own emote. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ On the KK wiki chat, you can type in (Gawain) to get the Gawain emote. You can also type in (Gawain.face) Category:Users Category:Popular Users Category:Beta Users Category:Kk blog users